Unwelcoming
by BlackWing10
Summary: Damian sneaks after Dick and Tim to discover a whole new side to being part of the batfamily. This discovery, however, draws some unwanted and unwelcome attention. Rated T for violence later on.
1. Father Is Angry

**A/N: Well, folks, my sister has given me the idea to write this one as she is a Damian fan and YJ fan. Putting the two** **together had not really crossed my mind until this, so the credit for the idea goes to her. Takes place after season two of Young Justice. However I have changed some things to fit the story. First off, Wally is alive and Dick never left the team (They should never have made him leave :(, Nightwing is awesome) That means he is still leader and Artemis is Artemis (not Tigress anymore) and Impulse is Impulse (not KF) and KF is obviously alive. Aqualad is back on the team, too, and Superboy and Miss M are back to dating. (Nothing against La'gaan, but Supermartian should never have broken up) Other than that, this will be a multichap fic so please tell me what you think. I may possibly put a poll up to decide** **villains so stay tuned on that. Thoughts are italicized. All that being said, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Batman or any of the awesome characters within. If I did, it would be like this.**

Unwelcoming

Chapter 1:

Bruce Wayne was not very fond of being interrupted.

Technically, Batman was probably less fond of being interrupted but Bruce tried not to go into Batman mode. Damian had, once again, gotten into an argument with Tim. It was a very heated argument that ended when Alfred walked in to see the two strangling each other and rolling on the floor.

Wisely, the old butler had sent for Bruce straight away and now the bickering brothers were both pouting in chairs across from Bruce's desk while Bruce himself lectured them from the other side. In his opinion, the lecture had been going well. Both boys had admitted to arguing and trying to kill each other and Tim had just expressed his wishes to apologize when a knock sounded from the door, interrupting him and the moment.

"Come in," Bruce growled.

"Master Richard will be leaving now. He wanted me to inform you as he seems to be having trouble with the zeta beams." Alfred reported.

"Wish him luck," Bruce sighed before turning back to Tim as Alfred left. "You were saying something about apology, Tim?"

Tim's face broke into a longing expression as he said quickly, "Oh, I don't remember anymore, but can I go with him? Pretty please? What if it's important and I miss it? Everyone will wonder why I'm not there! And I was really hoping to see Gar and Jaime and Bart and well, Cassie, again. Please let me go, I promise I'll be good! Dick is responsible, he can take care of me! Please please please!"

Damian, who was very confused at all this, began, "Where is Grayson going? And why does Drake want to go with him? How does the physical appearance of the please make it more likely to be accepted? And Grayson is not responsible at all! He is only saying that because he want to see this 'Gar and Jaime and Bart and Cassie'. What is the meaning of this, Father?!"

"Fine, Tim you can go, but we WILL have this discussion when you return. And don't worry yourself Damian, everything's fine. Go up to your room and wait there until dinner," Bruce commanded. Tim jumped up and walked over to the grandfather clock, turning to the correct time and slipping into the Batcave, all the while pumping his fist and laughing at Damian's predicament.

Damian growled, sounding much like his father. "Does this outing involve Nightwing and Robin? Drake went to the Cave. Tell me, Father."

Bruce scowled. "Go to your room, Damian! We will discuss everything later," he said in the firm Batman tone that meant 'If you say one more thing, I am grounding you for all eternity!'

Damian recognized the tone, luckily, and nodded. As he made his way down the hall he thought to himself, _Father is desperate to keep something about Grayson and Drake's escapades a secret from me. What could they be hiding? I ready know about them being Nightwing and Robin, if they are doing something hero-related, why not say? Besides, bats only work at night, and it is afternoon. And what on earth are 'zeta beams'? I believe it is time to find out for myself. I am the true heir. This is my father's house. No secrets are to be kept from me!_

Damian waited until Bruce had left the study for the dining room, and then snuck in and made a beeline for the grandfather clock. Dick and Tim were standing next to the two large tubes that Bruce had called "zeta tubes" back when Damian had first arrived. _Perhaps zeta beams have something to do with these zeta tubes? _

"Did he say you could come?" A Nightwing-clad Dick asked Tim, who had changed into his Robin costume, as Damian silently spied on them. "I thought you were in trouble."

Tim giggled. "I may or may not have begged my way in..."

Dick frowned. "Well, I'm not responsible if any of this gets you in trouble, so stay out of trouble. And turn your 'Team' mode on, you giggle too much."

Tim cleared his throat and a neutral expression came over his face. "Better?"

Nightwing smiled a little. "Much."

_'Team'? Father informed me of no 'Team'…_ Damian watched as Nightwing made his way over to the zeta tubes and typed something into the holo-computer.

"Recognized: Nightwing, B01. Robin, B20." A female-sounding mechanical voice announced as a bright light enveloped the two heroes standing there. A second later, the light faded and they were gone.

_A zeta beam! _Damian cautiously approached the tube and looked at the holographic keyboard. Growing up with the League of Assassins hadn't taught him much about technology, but Grayson had shown him a thing or two, and after hacking the system, he stood waiting for his molecules to be pulled apart and placed back together. A light appeared.

"Recognized: Damian, A12, Guest."

**A/N: Oh! Cliffhanger! Well sorry about that. It was just a good stopping point. Please review and tell me how it is. Stay tuned if you wanna know what Damian finds, and virtual cookies for anyone who can guess! I know, it's not too hard, but hey! Cookies are on the line here! Thanks, as always, for reading! BlackWing10 out... Have a nice day :)**


	2. Drake Is Angry

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! School is starting for me next week (aah! high school!) so less writing, I guess, but I will try. The more reviews, the most updates! Thanks for those who read/favorited/reviewed. Time to discover what happens with Damian! Without further ado, I give you chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or YJ, yadda yadda. Let's go!**

Unwelcoming

Chapter 2:

"Recognized: Damian, A12, Guest."

"Omigosh, Nightwing, is that-?" Tim started.

Nightwing slammed a gloved hand over Robin's mouth. "_I_ will take care of this. _Alone_. Keep the team distracted." And with that, the fearless leader ran off to the zeta tubes to deal with his obnoxious little brother."

Back in the living area, Robin had loudly challenged everyone to a sparring duel.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me me me me me!" came from Impulse.

"I accept, _hermano_!" Blue Beetle called.

"Count me in!" came from Beast Boy.

Robin sighed. "All three of you?" He pretended not to notice Superboy's raised eyebrow. It didn't matter how much noise he made, SB still heard the zeta tube announce Damian's arrival. He must have hacked the system and then gotten admitted in.

While Bart, Jaime, and Gar argued out who would battle the Boy Wonder first, Conner shuffled over to Tim and asked him, "You know this 'Damian' guy? Don't recognize the name. If he hacked league systems to-"

"Don't tell anyone you heard it! Nightwing is taking care of everything. Just keep your mouth shut, this wasn't planned."

Superboy growled and returned to Miss Martian's side as she cheered on Gar who was intensely arguing about how qualified he was to beat Robin in battle first.

Tim sighed and ran to break the trio apart. "Rock-paper-scissors?" he suggested. The solution worked itself out, and soon Jaime and Gar were yelling that Bart had cheated.

"I did NOT! It is SO not my fault that you guys are too slow for my crash-ness!"

"Oh, yeah? You were at an unfair advantage!"

"Who cares about a sparring match with Robin, let's just have one right now!"

And with that the room erupted in chaos. Immediately everyone currently in the room was trying to end the brawl, and eventually ended up battling each other. Aqualad jumped on a chair and began yelling at everyone to calm down.

Nightwing and another certain visitor walked into the room, dodged Wondergirl who was currently flying into a wall having been punched by Superboy, and made their way through fallen team members to Tim who was anxiously running around trying to calm everyone down.

"What did you do?!" Nightwing asked him.

Tim opened his mouth to speak, but Damian cut him off, roaring in the direction of the fighting team members, "SILENCE!"

Everything stopped.

"I don't know what's gotten in to all of you, but it stops now, before I brandish my katana! This is no proper welcoming for me!"

Everyone looked around and started picking each other up off the ground.

"Who's this?" Artemis asked, gesturing with her bow towards a silent Damian who was scanning the room.

Nightwing sighed. "His name is Damian, and he's a temporary visitor until the zeta tubes are up again. Now unless you all want to be stepping over the mess you made, clean up."

As everyone got to work, Damian turned to Dick and asked him, "Is this how they normally behave themselves? You really should be more strict with them. I suggest death threats, if you're menacing enough."

Nightwing frowned at Damian and said, "And YOU will be going home as soon as I finish with the zeta tubes."

Damian smirked. "I did a good job, didn't I? Until then?"

"Until then," Dick rolled his eyes. "Sit tight. Most of us will be leaving for a mission soon. Robin will stay behind and watch you until I can get those tubes back. Don't give away anything that has to do with any of our identities. That includes yours."

Damian mumbled a reply and something that sounded like, "I need no babysitting!" and then walked off to inspect the cave.

Artemis stalked over to Nightwing and demanded, "You're not telling me the Bat has taken in another Robin, are you?" Dick frowned at her and answered, "He wasn't supposed to come and meet you all. Robin and I came here for a mission briefing, and that's what we're going to do."

A half hour later, the mess was cleaned and the team was leaving for their mission and the original four that caused the fight, Tim, Bart, Jaime, and Garfield, were staying behind on babysitting duty.

"Uhhh I feel so stupid! I could be out beating up bad guys with Nightwing and Aqualad and KF and Miss M and Artemis and everybody and I'm stuck babysitting for this kid!" complained Impulse.

"Yeah, well you didn't have to go and cause a whole fight by cheating!" Jaime groaned.

"Don't you start with that!" Tim growled. "It's your fault we're doing this. All three of you. Let's just get it over with."

An alert beeped from the holo-computer.

Bart was there in a flash. **(A/N: Pun intended)** "It's Happy Harbor! Mr. Twister is back!"

"No way! We can't just sit here!" Garfield yelled.

Tim groaned and firmly stated, "We are NOT going anywhere. Nightwing told us-"

"Listen to you, Dra-I mean, Robin! 'Nightwing told us'! When does anyone ever listen to him!" Damian scoffed. "He's not forceful enough. Not even intimidating enough."

Beast Boy turned into a puppy and then gave Tim the puppy eyes. "C'mon, Rob. The reason Young Justice started is because they went out and saved the day without permission. Sometimes you just gotta break the rules!"

Blue Beetle's armor began to encase him. "He's got a point, _hermano_. Happy Harbor's not even that far away."

"Fine," Robin finally gave in. "But we do it my way, or we'll get caught."

Cheers erupted and Damian growled at Tim while the others ran off to get in costume.

"Don't even THINK about leaving me behind!"

**A/N: Sorry, it's sort. My computer was on high demand from the other siblings. Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**Reviews=fuel.**

**Ava out.**


End file.
